


Wintery Nights

by Thunderfrostling00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: "Uncle Thor", How Do I Tag, Mentions of childbirth, Other, Paranormal elements involved, Poor Loki, Post CA:CW, Post-Childbirth scene, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Some adorableness, if you get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: How it had all started: The beginnings of the Triplets of the God of Mischief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a one-shot, depending on time. Triplets (fraternal) are my Child OCs for Loki and (someone that I would reveal later)
> 
> Words in italics are Thor's thoughts (oh and Loki's not saying anything, he's tired)
> 
> In this AU, the events of Thor:Ragnarok will be pushed back by a great margin. And so is everything else after it.
> 
> And in this AU, there is going to be paranormal elements in it. 
> 
> I warned you...

On a cold February midnight, Asgard stands high and tall, the golden palace looming over its very city. Stark white snow covered the pathways outside. Everyone was back at home asleep with their families, all unaware of the drama that had taken place back in the palace.

One that would be nothing but a closely-guarded secret for many years to come.

In the golden palace, in one of the rooms, the slumbering body of Loki laid in bed as if he had one foot in the grave. Three heavily-swaddled smaller bodies were resting in makeshift cots next to Loki's bed, all fast asleep.

"Will Loki recover soon, Eir?" The thunder god asked. "He will need more than just a day to recover, my prince. He has just finished with childbirth. And it was not just one baby." Eir sighed. "He was not properly prepared for this. I hope that he recovers well. I wished I could have done more for him. He did not have to go through such pain." "You've done the best you could, Lady Eir. I could not thank you enough." Thor reassured the expert healer, who has been working in the palace since he was but a mere boy.

Thor's deep blue eyes flickered over to Loki's bedside. His heart melted at the sight of the babies; one with a head of raven-black hair like his mother's, one with a head of golden hair and one whose head of hair seemed to have both colors at once; golden at the front and black at the back. The golden and black haired one had a pair of dark blue leathered wings upon her back, folded closely to her back, only barely visible through the thick layers of cloth.

"Don't they need a name, Eir?" Thor turned back to look at Eir, who was instructing one of her healers on clearing the bloodied sheets from the birth just a few hours ago. "My prince, I believe you should leave it to Loki to name them." Eir looked at Thor with a tired but warm smile. "You should return to your chambers for the night, Prince Thor. It has been a long day after all." "It's fine, Lady Eir. I would prefer to stay here a while longer." to which Eir acknowledged with a nod.

"So it shall be, my prince. I shall take my leave." Eir informed Thor, before she ambled out of the room, closing the door gently. Thor's eyes went over to the slumbering figure of Loki, and then to the three little bundles in their makeshift cots. He could not help but feel that he should be watching over his brother in bond and his next-of-kin whilst they rest peacefully. Thor looked at the trio again. He was already beginning to put a name to all the little ones, names that he would keep to heart until his brother...Loki had given them a name himself. The boy who looked exactly like his mother he named Agnarr, the golden-haired girl Astridr and the adorable golden and black hair beauty Aradis.

Agnarr Lokison, Astridr Lokisdottir and Aradis Lokisdottir. The three little bundles of joy of Loki. Thor mused over the little things, and he could not help but be captivated by their adorableness. He came over to their cots and placed his hand into Agnarr's cot. His mind wandered a little far that when he himself becomes king, this little one will receive the honor of being his successor.

That is, if he did not turn out to be exactly like his mother.

He looked over to Astridr's cot. _She will one day grow up to be a golden beauty, one that will have suitors from all the realms swooning over her, and will be as intelligent as Loki is_. His eyes went over to Aradis' cot and caught sight of the baby opening her eyes a little before shutting them tightly. Her dark blue wings shifted ever so slightly, loosening a bit of the cloth swaddling her. He stood up and came over to her cot, sitting down quietly next to it.

Curious blue-green eyes shot open to stare at tired electric blue eyes full of warmth, before shutting them shut and snuggling comfortably into her fluffy, warm wrappings. Thor felt a beaming smile forming on his face as he observed the tiny baby falling back into slumber once more. _She shall grow up to be a revered warrior, one that will receive respect and admiration from everyone_ , Thor had thought quietly to himself.

His eyes went back to Loki, who had laid in the same position as if he were dead, but the steady rising and falling of his chest said otherwise. Loki looked terrible, his pale face looking even paler than ever, wavy, messy black hair spread out on the pillow.

_Loki, oh Loki...why didn't you tell us earlier? Why do you not speak the truth? You don't have to go through the pain..._

Meanwhile in the shadows in a part of the room, unknown to Thor, something, or rather, someone, watched silently as Thor planted a kiss on Loki's forehead, and then stood up to bring a comfortable chair over, and sat there, next to the triplets' cots and Loki's bed. Sleep soon took the golden prince as he slumped in his chair, a snore soon following after. The someone, a humanoid figure wearing a dark hooded full-length cloak, continued watching the five slumbering figures until the light of dawn streamed into the room, the figure melding away into the light.

_**I'm watching you, Laufeyson.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for comments! Who wants to try and guess who (or what) the hooded figure is? 
> 
> (The bolded words in italics...I think you guys would have been able to figure out what said them) :)


End file.
